The Comfort of Fancy Shoes
by Poodle
Summary: The shoe analogy makes Ed realize that he has to do something about Carol...soon
1. Analogys of the Mentor

He had gotten himself into a perdiciment again. Warren P. Cheswick always found a way to embarass himself to the point of insanity. By running down the hallway yelling, "I'm the god of all my domain!" Warren had completely lost all attention from Jessica Martel. It seemed that Warren and Mark wanted to try a bet system. They would bet each other a buck to do weird things. Warren decided that the ritual between Ed and Dr. Mike was pretty cool. Warren just had no clue what to do after he made a complete tonto(Spanish for silly or stupid)moron out of himself. He realized while Jessica ignored him, that he may have feelings for another.  
  
That's when he headed to the bowling alley. Ed was always good at advice and today he needed it desperatly. He walked in with his head down in order to avoid Phil who was wildly singing, "Come on Over" by Christina Agulara. Warren felt a little better thinking that he looked about 12 times less stupid when he did his bet. He walked into Ed's office to see him burried in papers.  
  
Warren: Ed! Hey, I need your help!  
  
Ed: Hey, Warren take a seat.  
  
Warren: I'm in a bit of a bind.  
  
Ed: What can I do for you?  
  
Warren: Well, I made a fool of myself in front of  
  
Jessica. I was mad but I just realized something...  
  
Ed: What?  
  
Warren: I think I like Diane.  
  
Ed: Huh?  
  
Warren: Ed, how do you know what girl is right for you?  
  
Ed: You just do.  
  
  
  
Warren: Ok but what if you like the hottest girl in the world and you want her to death but there's another girl who's just so sweet.  
  
Ed: I, uh...here. Let me use my shoe analogy again.  
  
Warren: What shoe analogy?  
  
Ed: Let me explain. You have two pairs of shoes Warren. One is a fancy pair of platforms. Very "special occasion" shoes. And then you have a pair of comfortable tennis shoes. Which one would you pick?  
  
Warren: The tennis shoes.  
  
Ed: You have your answer.  
  
Warren: But can't fancy shoes be comfortable?  
  
Ed: Sometimes but it's hard to keep that pair of fancy shoes nice and clean like new. With the tennis shoes you don't care as much if they get dirty.  
  
Warren: Why do you wear the fancy shoes?  
  
Ed: Sometimes they get recycled and begin to fit a little better. Besides, not all fancy shoes are as fancy as you think. They're even better when worn than at first glance.  
  
Warren: Thanks Ed. I have to go and try on some shoes!  
  
Ed: Bye Warren.  
  
Warren: Peace out!  
  
With that Warren left the room. Little did they both know, Carol had been outside the door hiding during the entire discussion. She walks in with a big grin on her face.  
  
Carol: Hey!  
  
Ed: HO! How long were you there?  
  
Carol: For awhile I guess.  
  
Ed: You didn't hear anything did you?  
  
Carol: No, I can't say I did.  
  
Carol heard everything. She just wanted to play the game. That's what made their relationship more exciting.  
  
Ed: So, what's up? What are you doing here.  
  
Carol: I thought you could use company AND DON'T use the whole hooker thing. It's not as funny as you think.  
  
Ed: Fair enough. Hey!  
  
Carol: Ho!  
  
Ed: (laughing) I was thinking we should go away for the weekend. What do you think?  
  
Carol: Ed, what...  
  
Ed: No, you, me, Mike, Nancy, and Molls. I think we  
  
need to take Molly's mind off of Jim.  
  
Carol: I think I could. That might work.  
  
Ed: Great!  
  
Carol: Where did you have in mind?  
  
Ed: I don't know. I had a condo in mind.  
  
Carol: Where?  
  
Ed: Flordia  
  
Carol: What? Ed we...  
  
Ed: It's already arranged. We got a huge one on the beach in Palm Springs.  
  
Carol: For two days.  
  
Ed: No, I asked Dennis to give you and Molls Friday and Monday off and he agreed.  
  
Carol: Really, doesn't he know that it's just for us, I mean, you know, Molls, Nancy, Mike, you, and I?  
  
Ed: No, I told him that we had another funeral to attend but I'll work.  
  
Carol: Ed he's my...  
  
Ed: I'm just kidding. You better pack tonight. We leave in the morning.  
  
Carol: Oh, ok...(Carol says while leaving)  
  
Ed: Oh and Carol!  
  
Carol turns around.  
  
Ed: Where the bikini!  
  
Carol: Sometimes I wanna smack you.  
  
Ed: Anytime.  
  
Carol laughs and goes out the door occassionally looking back at him. Ed smiles to himself. This is gunna be a great vacation. 


	2. Vacation Shoes

This was gunna be a great vacation. One of the best. Him, Carol, and a beach. Of course Mike, Nancy, and Molly would be there but the odds were that Ed and Carol would spend sometime alone taking a moonlit walk on the beach. Ed couldn't wait. They had finally left leaving Warren with his girl problems and Dennis alone and bitter. (What's new about that?) None of this mattered to them. This was a vacation. It's been awhile since each has gone.  
  
On the plane Carol thought about last years vacation and what happened when she got home. Warren wasn't always smart but she was glad her pipes had frozen over. That bet was way too fun to pass up. Even though she lost miserably. It was fun to just hang out with Ed like that. Things haven't been that comfortable this year but this vacation could change that. After all there was no sign of Dennis for a few thousand miles.  
  
The plane had landed and they all got rooms. Mike and Nancy stayed together, Ed got his own room, and Carol and Molls shared one. They were all connected with Ed's room in the middle and Carol's and Molly's room on his left. Ed decided he needed a nap.  
  
Ed: Man I'm jet lagged.  
  
He layed down and quickly passed out. He later awoke to someone jumping on his bed.  
  
Ed: What are you doing?  
  
Carol: You have to get up. You've slept for 5  
  
hours. You won't sleep tonight.  
  
Ed: Well I wasn't planning on it. Whatta you say?  
  
Carol: You're a weirdo.  
  
Ed: C'mon. You know you can't resist. That's why  
  
you jumped in bed with me.  
  
Carol: I haven't slept yet so I don't think I'd be very fun in the first place.  
  
Ed: Don't try to avoid the unknown force of Edward J. Stevens.  
  
Carol: You're insane. I outta have you locked up!  
  
Ed just closed his eyes and rested again. Carol watched him realizing how tired he was. She felt the same way. She just layed back and soon fell, unconsciencely, asleep next to Ed.  
  
She woke up to the light shining through the window. She could feel the warmth begin to color her skin. It was bright and made her droopy eyes glossy and stale. She turned her head to her left to see Ed. He was holding her which made her so comfortable yet so uncomfortable. She just looked at him. He was beautiful when he slept but she's with Dennis and Ed was the last person she should feel this for. Ed began to move. He hugged Carol tighter and closer. He cuddled her to him. Their noses were so close they were touching. When Ed finally opened his eyes.  
  
Ed: Hey.  
  
Carol: Ho.  
  
Ed let out a small chuckle. His hand lifted and he rubbed his eye.  
  
Carol: Did you get enough sleep.  
  
Ed: Yeah, I was worried I wouldn't wake up. How'd you get in here?  
  
Carol: Don't you remember me talking to you last night?  
  
Ed: No, I must've been half asleep.  
  
Carol: Oh. Sorry I'm in here I got really tired when I was talking...  
  
Ed: It's fine. Actually it's great! There's no one else I'd rather wake up to more.  
  
Carol: I have to go get ready. You know, brush my teeth, wash my hair, repeat, dress. Same ole, same  
  
ole.  
  
Ed: Me too.  
  
Just then Nancy and Mike walk into Ed's room and startle the two. They both yelp and Mike and Nancy gasp.  
  
Mike: Are we interrupting something?  
  
Ed: No you just scared us.  
  
Nancy: I'm gunna go. Come on sweety...  
  
Carol: No you guys stay. I was just about to take a shower.  
  
Carol ran out into her room before Ed could say a word.  
  
Ed: What are you guys doing?  
  
Mike: Interrupting...Don't we always? Was Carol gunna give you action?  
  
Ed: NO MIKE! We were just talking.  
  
Mike: About sex?  
  
Ed: NO! About things.  
  
Mike: Ahh, things. Nancy, they were talking about THINGS!  
  
Nancy: Micheal shut up. Ed honey what's going on?  
  
Ed: I don't know but this vacation was better than I thought.  
  
Mike: Didn't you think you were gunna get together with Carol on this trip? If you didn't sleep with her how is this better?  
  
Ed: Mike, dear, random, Mike. Things have a way of hiding their true identidy. Even the nicest shoes are the cheepest but the shoes who hide their beauty. Those are the shoes who have so much more than you think!  
  
Mike: Did we switch languages again? NO comprendo me amigo!  
  
Ed: Carol's got more to her than I knew of and I'm gunna bring it out of her.  
  
Nancy: How are you gunna do that Eddie?  
  
Ed: Just wait. You'll see! 


	3. Beach Shoes

Ed: Carol? Carol, are you in there?  
  
Ed said this as he knocked with strength but Carol at the hotel room of Carol Vessey and Molly Hudson. The door finally swung open.  
  
Molly: I was in the shower. Whatta you want?  
  
Ed: Sorry Molls. Is Carol here?  
  
Molly: She went for a walk. You should find her on the beach, somewhere.  
  
Ed: Thanks Molls. Nice PJ's!  
  
Molly is wearing footy pajamas.  
  
Molly: What can I say? I have style.  
  
Ed chuckled and left in a hurry to look for Carol. It was a beautiful night. The moist Flordia breeze blew his hair into little spikes. He loved it here. It was nice to wear shorts outside once in awhile. He walked along the strip of the sandy beach hoping to run into Carol. This place was perfect for him to make his move. He knew when they were hundreds of miles away Dennis would be less thought about. He wanted her to think about him. Not Denny. Ugh!  
  
He continued to walk. Staring off into the pale moon that bathed the blue ocean that looked quite abit like his eyes. He kicked at the sand. It was soft and grainy. Who knew sand was so fun to play with? He let his feet play with the sand for a little longer when he finally looked up. He had found Carol. She was sitting on a bench facing the water. She seemed as if she was deep into thought. This was Ed's cue. He walked up beside her and took a seat. She watched him and neither said a word. They just stared for awhile. First at each other, then at the water. Finally Carol spoke.  
  
Carol: So, you found me? I thought I was illusive.  
  
Ed: Almost but you must realize that I'm Superman.  
  
Carol: Is this the part when you spin and fly off to save some kids trapped in a burning building.  
  
Ed: No, this is when I save a damsile in distress.  
  
Carol: First off, I'm not a damsile, secondly, I'm not in distress I'm just...Lost.  
  
Ed: Then I'll show you the way back home.  
  
Ed leaned into her. Hoping that this flirty talk made her want to be held. She didn't respond though. She just kissed him on the cheek. It was her way of saying, "buddy".  
  
Carol: I think I can find it from here. That moon is so bright that it's impossible to get lost.  
  
Ed: Yeah it is, isn't it?  
  
Carol: Ed, about last night...  
  
Ed: Carol, that wasn't anything. We were both tired. I was hoping that this night could be something though.  
  
Carol: You're very direct aren't you?  
  
Ed: You could say that, yeah.  
  
Carol: Ed, I...  
  
Ed: Carol, when you look at me...What do you see?  
  
Carol: Is this a trick question?  
  
Ed: No, just answer.  
  
Carol: I see a man. The only man I know who owns a bowling alley.  
  
Ed: Do you see anything else.  
  
Carol: I see my friend. My best friend...What are you trying to...  
  
Ed: Carol, do you see anything else?  
  
Carol: The bluest eyes in the world. What do you see when you look at me?  
  
Ed: If I told you...something may happen...  
  
Carol: What...Go ahead.  
  
Ed: I see the most beautiful woman to ever walk the face of this earth. I see the smartest person I've ever met and the funniest and worst cook to grace the town of Stuckeyville.  
  
Carol: Well, at least you're honest.  
  
Ed: Carol...  
  
Carol: Ed, sometimes things...  
  
Ed: Aren't always what they seem. I'm not the exact person you think I am.  
  
Carol: I'm not either.  
  
Ed: That's why I...  
  
Carol: Don't. Not now.  
  
Ed: Can I share my shoe analogy with you?  
  
Carol: I'm a little too logy for that.  
  
Ed: When are you not logy?  
  
Carol: When I haven't devoured 21 oz of Ohio beef.  
  
Ed: That's attractive.  
  
Carol: You should see me eat hash.  
  
Ed: Dear, sweet, Carol, I already have.  
  
Carol: That's right.  
  
Ed: Let me share!  
  
Carol: Fine but I must worn you. I could fall asleep.  
  
Ed: I'm willing to take that risk on you Carol Vessey.  
  
She gave him a slight look of admiration as they share a brief moment.  
  
Ed: Anyway, there are comfortable shoes and there are tight shoes. One pair is new, one is old. Which are which?  
  
Carol: Huh? I guess the tight is new. The comfortable is old.  
  
Ed: Correct. Now one of those pairs of shoes are fancy shoes and the other is a pair of tennis shoes. Are the tennis shoes new or old?  
  
Carol: Old?  
  
Ed: Wrong. People make the assumption that the fancy pair of shoes are new but even broken in fancy shoes are still good looking and comfortable at the same time. Who said that every pair of tennis shoes are comfortable?  
  
Carol: You've lost me.  
  
Ed: Even the most beautiful shoes have more to them that meets the eye.  
  
Carol just looked at him. For the first time in five minutes ok in five days she understood what Ed was saying.  
  
Carol: Do you enjoy the fancy shoes?  
  
Ed: I'm in love with the fancy shoes.  
  
Carol again just watched him. He leaned into her, brushing her blowing hair away from her eyes. A piece was stuck in her lips and Ed reached his fingers in and moved it behind her ear. He went in and kissed her. This was all he wanted. All he needed. Now he could die a happy man. 


	4. The Perfect Fit

(The gang is still in Flordia)  
  
Carol: Ed...Ed...Wait!  
  
Carol said this trying to push Ed away during their kiss. It's not that she didn't enjoy it, it was that she was Carol Vessey. She was the woman who always thought twice about things. She wasn't the most spontainious person because she was little Miss Careful. She pushed Ed back with her hands on his cheast and looked him in the eyes. It was so hard to turn away from those eyes. They always had so much adoration in them. She knew how he felt. She just didn't know if she could let it happen.  
  
Carol: Ed, I...  
  
Ed kissed her again. With so much passion she almost fell off of the bench. She had to respond. It had so much love in it. So much love that her eyes began to water. Her heart raced along with her mind. Why was this happening? What should she do? She had no idea. She just allowed him to love her and he did. His hands touched her body all over even though they remained on her back. She could just feel him. Every bit of him. She had to push him back though. This would just make things worse. So, she did.  
  
Carol: Ed, don't!  
  
Ed: What?  
  
Carol: Don't...just don't.  
  
Ed: Carol...What's the matter?  
  
Carol: This isn't right. It isn't time.  
  
Ed: It sure seems like it's time. Carol, we're on a sandy beach...ALONE! How many times does this happen? We're never ALONE!  
  
Carol: I know but...Dennis.  
  
Ed: Carol, he's not here. You're here with me. Doesn't that say something.  
  
Carol: Not enough.  
  
Ed: What does this say?  
  
He kissed her again. With more force and passion than the first two. She again pushed him away.  
  
Carol: That says nothing.  
  
Ed: It says I love you. What more do you need?  
  
Carol: Ed...  
  
Ed: Obviously I'm not enough. I'm gunna go.  
  
Carol: Ed...don't...  
  
Ed: I can't hear you say that anymore.  
  
With that Ed walked off into the darkness leaving Carol alone and razzled on the bench. She was still shooken up from the kisses and the things Ed said. Carol was even more confused than usual. This caused her to go to Molly. As for Ed, he headed off to Mike and Nancy's room. Ed pounded on the door. Pounded is too gentle of a word. He almost broke it down. The door soon swung open to reveal Mike. He had a coffee pot in his hand about to bash who ever it was over the head as soon as he opened the door. When he saw that it was Ed he brought it to his side.  
  
Mike: I could've killed you, ya know.  
  
Ed: Not with that but I'm sure if you used your forehead you might.  
  
Mike: Very funny.  
  
Ed: I need to talk to you.  
  
Mike: Ed...  
  
Ed walked in and found Nancy lying in bed. She had been awakened by Ed's knocking. Ed felt bad for this but right now he needed to talk.  
  
Ed: I kissed Carol.  
  
Mike: Not one of these again!  
  
Nancy: Eddie...This happens at least once month. Either an "almost" or a "it happened". This is getting kind of old sweety.  
  
Ed: I know but I kissed her three times.  
  
Mike: Well, that's progress.  
  
Ed: Mike, I'm serious. I mean it was great but...  
  
Nancy and Mike: BUT WHAT!?!  
  
Ed: She pushed me away.  
  
Nancy: Is there anything remotely different about this story.  
  
Ed: I told her I love her.  
  
Mike: (To Nancy) That's different.  
  
Nancy hits Mike with a pillow.  
  
Nancy: What did she say?  
  
Ed: (Mockingly) Ed, Ed, don't...don't  
  
Mike: Hmm...Well, that sucks.  
  
Ed: What should I do.  
  
Nancy: Force her to talk to you. That's the only way.  
  
Mike: Or you can invite her up to your room, let her in, pin her on the bed, and do it with her already.  
  
Nancy: Oh, Mike!  
  
Mike: What? That's what they both need.  
  
Ed: Thanks for the help Nancy.  
  
Mike: What about me?  
  
Ed: Sorry, I didn't know you were here all I could see was this forehead.  
  
Ed left and headed over to his place to get spiffed up to talk to Carol.  
  
Mike: My forehead isn't that big.  
  
Nancy: Please Honey, I get blinded by the glare. That's why I turn off the lights all of the time.  
  
Nancy laughs and Mike jumps in bed and tackles her.  
  
Meanwhile back at Molly and Carol's room...  
  
Carol walked in to find Molly watching Letterman. She almost ran in the door.  
  
Molly: You're that tired that you ran to your room?  
  
Carol: Molly...  
  
Carol just looked at her and Molly knew something was up.  
  
Molly: Ed came and talked to you didn't he?  
  
Carol: How'd you know?  
  
Molly: I told him where you were.  
  
Carol: Molly...Ed kissed me. Three times!  
  
Molly: (Gasping) I knew you two were starting to have attraction towards each other again. I could feel it in my bones.  
  
Carol: I'm with Dennis.  
  
Molly: So! Carol who cares about Dennis? Ed is...perfect...(gasping) That's why you push him away. You want a guy who will hurt you!  
  
Carol: That's not true. Besides Dennis is great. He would never...  
  
Molly: What?  
  
Carol: I just remembered something Ed said to me.  
  
Molly: What!?!  
  
Carol: Ed told me that I'm attracted to guys like Dennis because they're safe.  
  
Molly: And...  
  
Carol: I think...I think that Ed's right.  
  
Molly: When isn't he?  
  
Carol: Molly, I think I'm afraid of Ed. I'm afraid...  
  
Molly: You're afraid of perfection.  
  
Carol: ...He told me he loves me, you know.  
  
Molly: Ed?  
  
Carol nods with a smile on her face. She finally realized that she was pushing Ed away for no reason. Why did she care about Dennis. She doesn't love him. She loves Ed. As a friend and as a partner. She loves him more than any man she's ever known.  
  
Carol: I have to go.  
  
Molly: Carol...  
  
Carol: Yeah?  
  
Molly: Never let him go.  
  
Carol smiled and ran out of the room. She only went to the next door. Ed's room. Ed was in the shower. He wanted to look nice for he was going to tell Carol that he wouldn't take no for an answer. He had to look fresh to assert himself. Little did he know that there was no point in that in the first place. When he heard the knock, the last person he thought it would be was Carol. He had actually ordered room service so that was the first thing on his mind. He jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The knocking continued.  
  
Ed: I'm comming, hold on!  
  
Ed swung the door open with a big grin. When he saw Carol, his face turned to shock.  
  
Ed: Carol...  
  
Carol looked him up and down. He was almost naked. He saw this and began to smile.  
  
Ed: Creating a mental picture huh?  
  
Carol: Always.  
  
Ed: Do you want to come in?  
  
Carol: Of course.  
  
Carol walked in. For once she wasn't gunna stumble at words or get confused to what she should do. She knew what she wanted to do and she was gunna do it.  
  
Ed: Room service should be here soon...Carol, we really need to talk.  
  
Carol: Yeah we do.  
  
Ed: So, let's talk.  
  
Carol: Let's...  
  
With that Carol threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of her might and all of her heart. He was shocked at first but he knew that this was the way it was meant to be. It was fate. Who cared about the stars. Maybe they weren't fully aligned. That didn't matter. As long as they had this. Carol backed HIM up to the bed. He was nervous about his towel though. He wasn't sure if he was ready for her to see him naked. He pushed her back a bit.  
  
Carol: What is it?  
  
Ed: Um...I'm gunna get dressed.  
  
Carol: Ok...  
  
Ed: I don't think it's time for...you to...  
  
Carol: See little Ed?  
  
Ed laughs  
  
Ed: Yes, I wasn't gunna use those exact words but that'll work.  
  
Carol: I'll be waiting.  
  
Ed: I never thought I'd here you say that.  
  
Ed went to get dressed. Room service came and Ed came out in sleep shorts and an undershirt. Carol had already dug into the food. The two ate. Talking, feeding each other, laughing, they were just being together. They finished and crawled into bed. Ed gave Carol a T-shirt to sleep in and she got ready for bed. In bed they cuddled up with each other and continued to talk.  
  
Carol: Ed.  
  
Ed: Yes, dear?  
  
Carol: Why do you like the fancy shoes?  
  
Ed: Because they're beautiful, comfotable, they have great traction, and everything about them makes me who I am.  
  
Carol: I like the tennis shoes.  
  
Ed: Why?  
  
Carol: Because sometimes you have to be dangerous to find the best.  
  
Ed: You know I love you?  
  
Carol: Ditto.  
  
Ed and Carol both laugh and soon they fall asleep in each others arms. Each dreaming about each other and what will happen when they head back to Stuckeyville. They can't wait to begin their lives as Ed and Carol instead of each on their own. Nothing in the world mattered now for fate was on their side. 


End file.
